


i've been waiting

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Canon - Video Game, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hunters & Hunting, Kinda, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Mild Painplay, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minecraft, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Predator/Prey, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Survival, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video Game Mechanics, idk - Freeform, im so bad with tags help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: the cold blade was pressed against george's adam's apple and he heard the blood rushing in his ears. the soil was cold, too, but he was afraid to make any kind of movement to feel around for his sword to retaliate. the trees around them were thick and massive, their leaves covering the midday sun. the air was still and george could hear dream's rapid breaths above him."you know, you're pretty when you're scared."ORmanhunt but dream thinks of a different way to keep george one step behind him.[COMPLETED]songs in titles listed in notes.("i've been waiting" by lil peep, makonnen, fall out boy)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299





	1. menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "menace" by roy woods

dream tiptoed through the barren forest around him, the sun starkly lighting the flowing grass. in the distance he could hear footsteps, and he turned around quickly with his shield up.

it was just a village.

he took one more eagle-eyed look around before he walked into the row of cottages, pushing past the villagers and their animals to find food. as much as this place seemed safe for him, he knew it would only draw attention for him to be there longer than absolutely necessary. villagers were already murmuring to each other, disgruntled at the way the man dug through their homes for things.

as he sat on a bed to eat, he almost felt relaxed. the sheets below him were so comfortable, so soft. it had been days since he last slept in a warm bed. the mattress sank to accommodate him sitting there, and when he got up, the bed refitted itself to its original state.

he considered taking it with him, but ultimately decided against it. it wouldn't be of any use anyway. dream wasn't planning on sleeping at any point.

just as he was pondering the idea of settling down in a village like this one for a night or two, dream heard something heavy moving. the iron golem was walking towards some foreign movement in the tall grass.

dream tucked the rest of his bread into his pocket and opened the door as quietly as possible to leave, not even bothering to close it after him. he silently scolded himself for being so careless as to stay in one place for too long as he heard a villager sigh in anger behind him.

he debated running for another grove of trees a few yards away, but was nervous it would be too risky and create too much noise.

george was hunting him.

the smaller boy was clearly smart, but dream was more scared of what he _didn't_ know about george. what did he have? what are his weaknesses? his strengths? those were things dream should have payed more attention to earlier.

as the iron golem stopped moving, things became eerily quiet. george was somewhere.

dream's back was pressed against the cool terracotta on the outside of one of the houses. the sun wasn't working with him and he knew his shadow was visible from a distance.

"oh dream," george called out into the small area. he almost missed dream's elongated shadow to his right. he saw it move out of the corner of his eye and he quieted his steps, making his way over to dream's wavering shadow.

he grabbed his sword as quietly as possible and rushed into the sunlight where dream was. he had caught the other man off guard, obviously, based on dream's gasp and uncoordinated movements to run away. george reached his sword forward just enough to create an unsightly groove in dream's iron chestplate.

dream started running towards the forest he had his eyes on previously, accidentally tripping over himself and hitting the ground painfully, his hands burning as small pebbles dug into his palms. the pain was intense, but he was too focused on the steadily increasing footsteps coming from behind him. he pushed himself up against the soil and started running again, dropping his food from his pocket unintentionally.

george stopped to pick up the leftover loaf of bread and chuckled as he watched dream rush off into the darkness of the trees.

"thanks for the food," he yelled after him, his cocky words being lost in the dense foliage.

\---

dream was panting as he rested against a small tree. he knew george wasn't behind him anymore, but he made sure to keep running for a few minutes to make sure he lost him.

ahead of him, he saw a vast ocean with something dark and ancient peeking out from it. a shipwreck.

he walked to it, setting his armor and supplies at the shore as he dove into the water to get any valuables from the ship. he had to be quick, since he was already short of breath and he knew george had to be on his trail.

his tired muscles were treading water slowly as he pushed himself down into the hull of the wooden creation. he already felt himself getting lightheaded from holding his breath, and he blindly reached into the chest under him, grabbing everything in a fistful and fighting his way up to the surface.

he had only been able to grab a few scraps of iron and gold and some carrots that were dripping wet. he looked into his bag for food and then looked behind him to the small herd of sheep roaming in the grass. he threw the carrots back into the ocean randomly and watched as a school of fish swam up quickly to nibble at the chunks of food.

dream grabbed his sword quietly and shoved it into the water, piercing one of the feeding fish and scaring the others away. he pulled the fish off the shining metal and set up his furnace. he put the fish in to cook while he slipped his armor back on, his fingers tracing the gash george's stone weapon had made on the smooth material.

he got up and went to kill a sheep that had wandered near him as he pondered his next moves. the sand on the shore led to a small desert, and he figured he had a pretty good chance of finding a desert temple with some much-needed supplies like string and golden apples. he wondered if looting the temple would only slow him down, but as he took the wool from the still-warm limp sheep body, he calculated that george couldn't be _that_ close to him based on how long he had taken at this stop.

he came back to his things, tucking the wool in with his other items and swapping out the cooked fish for some raw mutton in the furnace.

as he ate the pale, flaky meat, he watched the sun begin to creep down below the ocean in the horizon line.

the nighttime would provide its own unique challenges to dream, but none of which were as problematic as george hunting him down at every turn.

he finished his small meal and packed up his things, walking over to the desert to find a temple. the night air was cool and sweet, even in the dry area. he tried to move quickly, but the weight of his armor on the loose sand only dragged him down to a slow gait.

dream spotted a light in the distance and smiled to himself. he was right; there was a desert temple illuminating the empty sand, and he looked further to see a small village behind it.

he headed to the temple, breaking the fragile sandstone and dropping onto the multicolored floor. he continued to break the sandstone he was standing on, taking a leap down into the trapped pit. he pushed himself against the wall to avoid triggering the stone pressure plate in the center as he searched the chests.

he dug around the first two chests, finding nothing but chunks of rotten flesh and dusty books. he finally found a chest with string and gunpowder, with something shiny in the left corner. he reached for it and laughed in a burst of confidence.

_a golden apple._

dream held it in his hands, the gentle golden skin smooth and cool against his rough palms. he put it away and grabbed stone to get back onto the ground surface. he piled his way back up, exiting through the same hole he entered to move towards the village.

he walked down the sand once again, hearing the grunts of zombies behind him. an arrow whizzed past his head and he ducked, pulling his shield up. it was only a skeleton. he quickened his pace until he made it onto the sandstone path of the small area.

villagers rolled out of bed as dream walked into their homes, his armor making an annoying amount of noise in the otherwise silent darkness. they mumbled to themselves as dream rummaged through their homes, finding an empty place to stay for the time being. he finally pushed some villagers out of their small cottage and closed the door, setting up his furnaces to warm himself up.


	2. save your tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "save your tears" by the weeknd

george pulled out his compass, the red arrow spinning around for a moment before settling on pointing directly in front of him. he put the item away and took to climbing a mountain near him to get a better view of the area.

the rough exposed stone poked at his hands as he pulled himself up to the top of the summit, using his legs to push himself over the last lump of earth. he ran his fingers through his dark hair and adjusted the goggles on his head as he surveyed the area in front of him.

there was a vast desert connected to an ocean. there was a shipwreck near the shore, and the sand looked as though someone had been sitting there recently.

dream was nearby.

something dark and inconsistent stained the sand around that area. _blood._

either dream had been wounded or he had killed some animals for food. he ruled out the first theory because he never cut dream, just his armor, and it was day when they crossed paths.

squinting, he could see structures out on the horizon line that were lit up by torches. dream was probably there. he _would_ be foolish enough to think george would let him have a night to himself.

his eyes still focused on the small plot of land just in his vision, george carefully cooked some food and repaired some of his armor. it would be risky to attack at night, where george wasn't always the most attentive, his vision and depth perception not as good as dream's. his eyes had trouble differentiating colors, and the blanket of darkness that nighttime brought only made it harder for him to keep up.

he decided he would finish getting ready on the hill, then slowly make his way to the village as the night wore off. he knew dream didn't like traveling at dawn because he could be spotted too easily in the early sun.

george would finally catch up to dream. he would finally show him that he was just as good. he could hide, too. they could both run and run, but he knew dream would grow tired eventually. and george would be right there to show him how good he was. 

this wasn't about the hunt anymore. this was about george finally cracking dream's god complex.

\---

dream took the last bite of his cooked meat before standing up slowly, stretching his arms and groaning. the sun was starting to rise, and he needed to move before the sun was at full brightness. he sensed that george was there somewhere, waiting for him. the last thing he wanted to do was give george the satisfaction of cornering him.

he did a last survey of his items, moving things around before opening the door softly. the air was suspiciously quiet. he looked around but failed to see any danger or any sign that the other man was in the area. he grabbed for his sword regardless, the other arm reaching to his shield to protect his chest and face.

his breaths were uneven and his eyes looked around in a paranoid frenzy. he knew george was somewhere, but it made him anxious that he couldn't figure him out.

just as he felt his heart-rate spike, there was a cold sensation against the back of his neck. he was careful to pull his head forward to avoid a cut, and he turned to see george's hungry eyes staring up at him.

he saw george's arm move and pulled his shield over him, wincing at the pain in his forearm as the other man brought his sword down with full force down on the wood of his protection.

"you can't run forever, dream," george said, pushing down on dream's shield to get a better opening to attack. dream pushed back, using the momentum to push himself to his feet and start backing away. he was moving quickly on the sandstone, but he was nervous that the sand itself would slow him down and make him more vulnerable.

near the village was a dark oak forest, the trees thick and tall. he wanted to get into that area so he had more control over the fighting ground, but even that was several paces away, the only way to it through the treacherous sand.

he had no choice but to run for that forest. he tried pushing his way through the sand in a frenzy, shooting chunks of sand back into george's face. he was still agonizingly slow, but he was steadily putting distance between the two of them.

he only hoped it was enough.

he finally reached patches of grass and was able to move faster, pushing deep into the trees. he couldn't hear anything besides his labored breaths and the crunching of leaves below his feet. george had to be right behind him.

he analyzed the area, trying to find anywhere where he could get higher ground. the only option would be to climb one of the trees, which would cost him too much time. he had to face george head-on.

"oh dream," george called mockingly from behind him. dream turned around with his back against a tree, the prickly bark poking his arms. george was in front of him, his sword drawn as he waited for dream to make a move.

george wasn't the best at melee combat, and he knew dream could overpower him easily if he didn't choose his moves carefully. he needed to see what the other man was going to do, and right now that looked like... a staring contest.

"what are you waiting for, dream?"

"what are _you_ waiting for?" despite dream's situation, he still had that cocky tone in his voice. like he knew he was going to get away without being hurt. george rolled his eyes and tightened the grip on the handle of his sword. 

"we can't just stand here forever."

"you're right."

still, neither of them moved. the air settled around them, even wild chickens around them seeming to stop their rustling just to see what would happen.

a branch dropped suddenly next to george and he made the mistake of looking at it. as soon as his eyes weren't trained on dream, the taller man lunged forward, pushing george to the ground.

his head hit the ground first, sending a sharp pain down his spine as it reached the same destination. he couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or open, and he felt nauseous. his vision came back shortly, and he saw dream on top of him, his shield on the ground next to them with his sword against his neck. he was still dizzy, his eyes not fully focusing on the halo of dream's dirty blonde hair.

the cold blade was pressed against george's adam apple and he heard the blood rushing to his ears. the soil was cold, too, but he was afraid to make any kind of movement to feel around for his sword to retaliate. the trees around them were thick and massive, their leaves covering the midday sun. the air was still and george could head dream's rapid breaths above him.

"you know, you're pretty when you're scared."


	3. afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "afraid" by the neighbourhood

"w-what?" george wasn't sure if dream had really done that much damage to his brain and he was hallucinating, or if the other man had really just said that to him.

the sword was removed from his neck, but he was still scared to move.

"i said, you're _cute_. your eyes look so much prettier when you're scared of my next move."

george gulped in confusion. his eyes searched dream's face for any hint of sarcasm, any indication that he was being made a fool of.

dream was being serious.

his fingers traced george's tightened jawline, smiling to himself as he looked back into george's beady eyes. the black irises had almost fully engulfed his brown pupils, his fear and adrenaline on high. dream put his hand on george's chest. it felt like his heart was jumping out of his chest.

"don't be scared, i'm not going to hurt you. not like you think, anyway." dream's tone was gentle but had a serious undertone, his voice low and dark. he leaned down to george's face until their noses were touching.

"can i kiss you?"

"y-yes," george whispered, his cheeks glowing red as he embarrassed himself with his answer.

dream laughed lightly before pressing his lips against george's. dream's lips were chapped after running in the cool air in the forest, and he pulled away to lick them.

his hands moved to the curve of george's waist, pressing his palm on his smooth skin. the smaller boy's heartbeat was in his stomach, beating unevenly right above his belly button.

"don't be scared, baby," he murmured in george's ear, "i'll be gentle."

george felt butterflies in his stomach at the way dream's voice became gravelly and deep when he was whispering. if dream hadn't tried to kill him a few minutes ago, george would actually be flattered.

however, a new pulse of adrenaline ran through his veins at the thought of what was happening. the way dream was towering over him, his hair casting shadows that covered his blistering eyes. it made george feel small, like _he_ was the one being hunted.

but maybe that was the case.

"d-dream," he whined, pushing himself up by his palms to meet the other man's gaze. george wanted to push his lips against his, but dream was already one step ahead of him.

he quickly pushed him back to the ground, grabbing his throat and pushing him against the dirt. george's vision blurred as the oxygen failed to make it down his throat.

his head was pounding. a fluttering feeling went from his jaw down to his hips as he looked up at dream. the sun was overhead and created a dream-shaped shadow over the smaller boy's body.

"you think i'm _actually_ gonna be gentle?" his voice was so deep. george wasn't sure if dream had always spoken that way, or if the lack of oxygen was altering his perception.

george opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. dream's knuckles were turning white as he gripped his slender neck.

"need to breathe, baby?"

george nodded quickly, his eyes widening.

"show me how bad you want it."


	4. space cadet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "space cadet" by metro boomin and gunna

george didn't really know what to do. he wasn't exactly good with words, so it was a bit of an advantage to not have to speak. but what did dream want from him? 

he settled for rolling his hips up against dream's to get some kind of movement going.

"you're so needy." dream slowly loosened his grip on george's neck, although his palm was still resting on the boy's adam apple. he felt george swallow as he looked into dream's eyes pleadingly.

"only for you."

even coming out of his own mouth, george's words caught him off-guard. something about the situation made him more confident. maybe it was the fact that he narrowly avoided death. maybe it was dream's usual assertiveness now directed towards him specifically. maybe it was george's long-repressed thoughts pushing their way into the forefront of his mind as the very situation he imagined so often was finally presenting itself.

dream pushed the hair back from his forehead and laughed. it was short and deep in dream's throat and felt like it was bubbling up from the very ground george was laying on.

the buildup was making george lose his mind. he just wanted dream to do something more. he imagined all the things dream would do, how he would treat george like he was disposable. it made george feel weak in his legs.

but dream didn't do any of that. he looked up to see the sun slowly going down, preparing for dusk. the sky to his left was glowing with some color george couldn't see, but he knew dream could. the darkness of night was on his right, slowly creeping up on the sunset. the sky's oil-covered blanket was intruding on where the two were, the color seeping into each branch of each tree, enveloping every leaf and stick.

dream stood up quickly, seeming to completely forget george was still on the floor below him. he was confused as to why dream was acting so acutely focused. george wasn't hunting him, he was still in shock from their interaction.

he saw dream adjust his armor and pick up his sword and shield. what was he doing?

the tall man looked down to george's face and smiled evilly.

"i would love to stay with you all night," he said, glancing around at the trees that looked so much more ominous in the nighttime, "but you've forgotten we're still on a hunt."

the words stuck in the cool air as he got up and walked deeper into the forest, his feet crushing dried leaves until he was so far away that george couldn't hear him anymore.

the smaller boy didn't know how to react. he was still recounting the events from minutes ago. he hadn't even begun to realize where he was in the moment, his mind racing as the groaning of zombies and the rattling of skeletons started getting closer and closer.

what did dream just do?


End file.
